Demain est une autre aventure
by Mayura-8
Summary: Trois ans après avoir vaincu Darva, Frey accueille ses amis dans son sanctuaire norvégien. Mayura aussi est là et Frey découvre que les sentiments évoluent parfois. Frey/Mayura.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous la propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Pairing:** Frey. Mayura

_Alice 19th est le premier manga que je me suis achetée. A cette époque j'avais bien aimé l'histoire, mais une petite chose m'était restée en travers de la gorge: mes pauvres personnages préférés Frey et Mayura, finissaient seuls, repoussés par Alice et Kyo. Finalement, je me suis dit: finalement, tant mieux pour eux car Kyo me tapait sur les nerfs et puis Alice....me saoûlait parfois^^. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas créer une histoire d'amour entre Frey et Mayura. Après tout, en l'apercevant dans l'innertheart d'Oishi, Frey avoue lui-même qu'il la trouve canon. Et bien voilà, je me suis fait mon petit plaisir. Mon voeu est exaucé. Bonne lecture à tous. _

**Demain est une autre aventure**

Frey s'avançait doucement vers le fauteuil à place unique dans lequel siégeait la belle endormie.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, il s'agnouilla face à elle et silencieusement la contempla.

Elle avait ramené ses genoux près de sa poitrine et son visage à l'ovale délicat était appuyé sur le bras replié qui reposait sur l'accoudoir.

Sa longue chevelure aux douces boucles cuivrées cascadaient le long de ses épaules et lui faisaient une agréable couverture moirée.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme attarda son regard vert sur les lèvres pleines de couleur carmin et le fit descendre sur la courbure gracile de son cou blanc.

La jeune femme était vraiment exquise, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il l'avait déjà trouvé très jolie quelques années plus tôt, mais il dut admettre que le temps n'avait fait qu'enjoliver cette jeune beauté.

D'autant plus qu'après avoir vaincu l'esprit noir qui l'habitait et retrouvé la tranquilité d'esprit, Mayura était redevenue pour Alice la grande soeur douce et protectrice qu'elle avait toujours été.

Et ce changement se voyait clairement dans son attitude et sur son si joli visage aux traits fins et gracieux.

Frey soupira. Mayura avait poussé son devoir de protectrice jusqu'à suivre sa petite soeur et Kyo dans le sanctuaire de Frey, en Norvège. Et ce, pour le plus grand trouble d'esprit du jeune homme.

Après trois longues années de séparation, consacrées à la reconstruction des différents santuaires détruits et à l'éradication des Lotis Masters gangrénés par le maraam, les six Lotis Masters qui étaient parvenus à vraincre Darva avaient décidé de se retrouver et le choix du lieu de rendez-vous, s'était porté pour le santuaire de Frey en Norvège.

Ainsi le joyeux norvégien avait vu débarquer avec plaisir l'états-unien Billy Mac Dowell, la chinoise Pai Mei-Lin, le jeune anglais Christopher William Orson Andrew Roland et les deux japonais, Alice Séno et Kyo Wakamya.

Il avait constaté avec surprise que tous avaient plus ou moins changé et que leur vie avait elle aussi beaucoup évolué.

Ainsi Billy était marié et papa d'un petit garçon. Mei-Lin était une acrobate très renommée dans son pays, Christopher a seize ans était presque un homme et un musicien de grand talent donnant souvent des récitals, tandis que Alice et Kyo s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour et avaient énormément pris confiance en eux et maîtrisaient parfaitement les lotis.

Désapointé, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or de vingt-deux songea, dépité, qu'au cours de ces trois dernières années, sa vie à lui était loin d'avoir autant bougé.

Il était certes Lotis Master et formait de nouveaux élèves à la manipulation du lotis, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien eu de vraiment marquant pour lui. Il avait passé tout son temps à se consacrer au santuaire, mettant sa vie personnel entre parenthèses. Peut-être trop, entre parenthèse.

Il se souvint avoir alors levé les yeux sur Alice et l'avoir trouvé très jolie. Mais il se souvint également ne pas avoir ressentie les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait pour elle autrefois. Il avait appris avec le temps, à considérer Alice comme sa petite soeur, rien de plus. Il savait qu'elle aimait qu'il la considère comme ça.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'Alice n'était pas venue seule en Norvège (enfin si le fait d'être accompagné par quatre autres Lotis Master pouvait être considéré « comme être seule ») et qu'elle était accompagnée d'un membre de sa famille, sa vraie soeur, Mayura.

Et ce dont-il se souvint parfaitement ce fut du trouble qui l'envahit, se propageant dans tout son être via ses veines, ses nerfs, ses muscles, lorsqu'il aperçut Mayura qui se tenait en retrait de la petite troupe.

Et de l'aura de sérénité et de douceur qu'elle dégageait de chaque fibre de son corps. Et de la douceur et de la rondeur de ses formes si féminines que le pull-over en grosses mailles et la jupe arrivant au-dessus des mollets ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler.

Il se souvint aussi de son petit sourire timide lorsqu'elle s'était approché de lui pour le saluer à la mode japonaise et lorsqu'elle s'était excusé pour le mal qu'elle avait commis. Il avait adoré ses grands yeux bleus au fond desquel dansaient du regret et de l'embarras. Il s'était alors empressé de la rassurer et d'ajouter une petite blague afin de vite cacher son émoi.

Car quand Mayura s'était sentie rassurée par son ton conciliant et bon enfant, elle lui avait dédié un magnifique sourire qui avait fait manquer un battement au coeur du pauvre jeune homme.

Perturbé, le Lotis Master avait alors à peine écouté ses amis leur parler de leur vie respective, trop obsédé par la bouche gourmande couleur coquelicot d'une jolie rouquine aux yeux clairs, qui suivait la conversation des amis de sa soeur avec ravissement.

Et au-fur-et-à-mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient en présence des Lotis Masters et de la douce Mayura, Frey avait découvert un étrange monde poétique où tout était beau et sucré, comme les confitures qu'il affectionnait tant.

Bien trop tôt au goûts de tous, Chris, Billy et Mei-Lin durent rentrer chez eux afin de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Mais Alice et Kyo avaient décidé de rester au santuaire norvégien encore quelques temps, afin de s'entraîner et Mayura avaient accéder à la requête de sa petite soeur, restant elle-même sur place, pour la plus grande joie de Frey mais aussi pour son plus grand malheur.

Car s'il était loin d'être indifférent à la jeune femme, d'une part, elle ne semblait pas le considérer plus qu'un ami et d'autre part, le jeune Lostis Master ne pouvait pas fréquenter une jeune fille ne maîtrisant pas elle aussi les Lotis.

Et encore moins une jeune fille ayant maîtrisé les maraams et abrité dans son corps l'esprit de Darva. Même si cette dernière avait fait amende honorable et s'était totalement détachée de cette partie noire qui dormait en elle, l'ordre de Lotsan le verrait sans aucun doute d'un très mauvais oeil.

Et c'est en pensant à tout cela, que notre beau blond d'humeur d'ordinaire si joyeuse, contemplait avec affection la jeune fille qui dormait, lovée sur le fauteuil de son salon.

Soudain un frémissement la parcourut et ses paupières papillonèrent, prémisse de son réveil prochain. Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, il fut pris dans le filet de son doux regard bleu.

-Tu es enfin rentré, lui dit-elle en se redressant lentement pendant qu'il se levait enfin et s'éloignait d'elle.

-Tu m'attendais?

Elle acquiéça en souriant.

-Alice et Kyo...?

-Sont couchés depuis longtemps, termina-t-elle.

Il y eut un court silence, troublé par le crépitement des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Tu m'attendais? redemanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui. Tu rentre tard en ce moment.

-C'est parce-qu'il y a beaucoup à faire, s'excusa-t-il.

-J'ai aussi l'impression que tu me fuis...

Frey ferma la bouche, surpris. Mayura avait le don de dire les choses clairement, sans passer par des détours. C'était une des facettes qu'il appréciait chez elle.

-C'est pour ça que je t'attendais, reprit-elle un peu gêné en triturant ses mèches cuivrés. Pour t'en parler.

-Ah?

-Frey? Pourquoi tu me fuis? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait....il y a trois ans?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je n'y pense plus, répondit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Je sais que tu as changé.

-Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu?

-Mayura, je ne te fuis pas, fit-il en soupirant.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe et ne croyait pas à son petit mensonge.

-C'est compliqué, expliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le temps pour en parler, lui dit-elle d'un air décidé.

-Mayu...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par la jeune japonaise.

-Sais-tu que je souffre de tes absences? Lui reprocha-t-elle, les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, lui répondit-il piteux.

-Sais-tu que je souffre de ton indifférence?

-Que veux-tu dire?

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Frey posa son regard sur elle et s'apperçut alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Même lorsqu'elle pleurait, elle était divinement belle...

Mais Frey ne s'attarda pas à ce genre de considération car s'il ne supportait pas de voir Mayura chagrinée, il lui insupportait encore plus que cette peine soit causée par lui. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Il la saisit dans ses bras, l'extirpant de son fauteuil alors qu'elle resserait les pans du col de sa tenue de Lotis Master entre ses doigts tout en sanglotant sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi? Geignit-elle. D'abord Kyo et puis toi....pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas? Pourquoi mes sentiments ne sont-ils jamais partagés?

-C'est faux...c'est faux...lui chochota-t-il malgré lui en la berçant contre son corps.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soir malheureuse à cause de lui car lui, ne désirait que son bonheur.

-Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ces derniers temps? Pourquoi es-tu si froid? Lui demanda-t-elle en se calmant un peu.

Frey la repoussa délicatement et passa tendrement sa main sur son joli visage, essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Ils se tenaient tous les deux agenouillés, l'un en face de l'autre, front contre front. Mayura avait les yeux baissés et hoquetait tandis que lui, encadrait dans ses mains son doux visage.

-Ne devines-tu pas pourquoi?

Elle leva une de ses mains qu'elle posa sur une de celles de Frey.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

Elle leva alors sur lui un regard si brillant, si éperdu, que Frey pris la décision d'envoyer en l'air toute cette histoire de Lotis Master qui ne devait épouser qu'un de ses semblables.

Tout ceci n'était que sottises! Le fait d'avoir été Lotis Master n'avaient pas empêché certains de céder à la corruption. Epouser un autre Lotis Master n'était donc pas un gage de la pureté de la personne! Et puis, après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour rétablir l'ordre et reconstruire son santuaire, il avait à son tour le droit d'être heureux non? Il l'avait bien mérité son bonheur, même si ce n'était pas entre les bras d'un membre de l'Ordre! Même si c'était entre ceux d'une ancienne élève de Darva repentante!

Sans plus se poser de question, il saisit les lèvres de la jeune femme et échangea avec elle le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Mayura lui répondit avec autant de passion, posant sa main sur sa nuque afin de le presser contre elle. Au cours de cet échange un étrange bracelet munie d'une petite perle apparut soudain au poignet de la jeune femme.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne s'en apperçut sur le moment, mais plus tard, ils constatèrent avec effusion que le Lotis PAASA (Vérité, Sincérité, Bonne foi, Détermination) brillait de milles éclats au poignet de Mayura.

* * *

_Et sur cette note douce et sirupeuse, je me retire ^^._


End file.
